Understanding
by Lightning647
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a talk with Professor Dumbledore, and makes a decision about her relationship with Harry. Starts with a missing moment from HBP, and then switches to Post-HBP.


centerbUnderstanding/b/center

**Understanding**

Ginny Weasley stood in front of the gargoyle staircase guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's Office. She fidgeted her feet, bit her lip, readjusted the shoulder strap of her backpack, and stared at the scrap piece of parchment in her hand.

She sighed and shifted her gaze to the gargoyle in front of her. "Acid Pops?" she said uncertainly, feeling rather ridiculous. The statue moved and Ginny quickly scrambled up to step onto the staircase. She hadn't been in the Headmaster's Office ever since the snake incident with her father the year before.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded from the other side of the wood as Ginny knocked.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Ginny said, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, yes, Miss Weasley. Take a seat please. Would you enjoy a lemon drop?"

"Yes, thank you, Professor," Ginny said, accepting the candy. She had always rather accepted Dumbledore's offerings, thinking they were worth trying.

Ginny waited awkwardly for the Professor to say something after she finished her treat. He was sitting, elbows on his desk and fingers joined together, peering closely at her beneath his half moon glasses.

"So, Miss Weasley," he began. "It has come to my attention that you and Mr. Potter have gotten rather affectionate towards each other, ever since the Gryffindor win." His eyebrows rose in question.

Ginny paused, her face flushing with embarrassment. She should've known the conversation was going to take route to Harry. "Yes," she confirmed the Professor's words.

Dumbledore smiled. "I do believe that the Potter men have a thing for redheads," he observed, making Ginny flush again, remembering the stories of Harry's redheaded, easily-tempered mum. "Although," he continued, "I also believed and knew that Harry would end up with you one day."

Ginny wondered what exactly Dumbledore wanted to tell her about her relationship with Harry.

"Now Miss Weasley, I would like to warn you of something. I'm very sure that you are aware of the way Mr. Potter's mind works?"

"Yeah, only after stalking him for years," Ginny muttered under her breath. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, well, I'm concerned that he may turn to his noble side when it comes time for the war and—"

"He'll break up with me, yes Professor," Ginny cut in. "I'm very aware of that."

"I must ask something of you when this happens, Miss Weasley."

"Yes?"

"I would like you to let him go. Do not try to force him to stay with you."

"But Professor—"

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore interjected. "I myself also know how Mr. Potter's mind's works, and if I do say so, then you must not interfere. Allow him to do as he wishes, but make it clear that you will support him no matter how horrible things become between him and Voldemort."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue again, but then saw the logic in his suggestion. "And if he doesn't want my support?" she asked instead.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose once again. "Then I'm afraid I do not know Mr. Potter as well as I claim to. Mr. Potter needs love to destroy Voldemort. And if he won't allow you to be there, then you have to let him know that you'll do anything to help. I am sure, that if he goes off and tells you to move on, that you would wait for him?"

Ginny nodded her head hesitantly, still not sure of the path of the conversation.

"Let him know that. Harry needs something, rather _someone_ to come back to."

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said, staring at her hands, understanding.

Dumbledore continued to peer at her, until he knew for sure that she understood, and would do as he requested.

"If you have any other concerns at the moment, then you may tell me," the Professor said kindly. "Otherwise, you are free to go."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said, walking out of the room. As she walked down the corridors to the Great Hall for lunch, she found herself bumping into Harry.

"Hey! I've been looking for you," he said, smiling at the sight of her. "Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter," Ginny said, taking his hand and leaning forward for a sweet kiss.

"Dumbledore's actually here today," Harry observed upon entering the Hall.

Ginny shifted her eyes towards him, and they shared a knowing look. "That's a nice change," Ginny said, swinging their held hands.

"Yeah, it is."

She looked back at him, and grinned, hoping that their end wouldn't come as soon as she thought.

--

Harry Potter looked up at the sound of someone coming down the stairs, and was surprised to see Ginny. He swallowed tightly and looked at his cup of hot chocolate.

Some people would think having hot chocolate in the middle of the summer was a little crazy, but it was always a drink Harry found soothing in any season.

The wedding of Bill and Fleur had been officially been yesterday, according to the clock that claimed the wee hours of morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were due to leave for their Horcrux Hunt in just a few hours, and Harry had been dwelling on the fact for a good half hour after not being able to sleep.

He looked up as Ginny sat down on the opposite side of the table of him, a bottle of butterbeer in her hands. They were both quiet for a while, simply staring at each other, until she broke the silence.

"I understand why you broke up with me, Harry," her voice, quiet, still echoed slightly around the deserted kitchen.

Harry waited for her to say something else, already knowing what she had told him.

"But I just want you to know," she paused. "That I'm always here for you."

Harry closed his eyes, not being able to bear this conversation.

"And…I'll still be here for you when you get back."

"But I don't even know if—"

"You'll come back Harry," she interrupted. "I know you will," she added sadly.

Then she got up and walked around the table. She kissed his cheek lightly before heading back upstairs to her room.

Leaving him alone and staring after her.

--

Ginny Weasley stood against the bark of tree in her backyard, her hands behind her back, looking at the grass beneath her, the sounds of celebration and victory of the final defeat of Lord Voldemort reaching her ears.

She'd already met Ron and Hermione, but had yet to meet Harry. She'd caught a glimpse of him when he had woken up in St. Mungo's, being treated for Magical Exhaustion, before her family and friends surrounded him themselves. She had slipped quietly out of the room, knowing that her chance to meet Harry would come eventually.

The last time Ginny had seen him was the night after Bill's wedding.

And now, she could feel his intense, emerald-green-eyes gaze on her, breaking through the crowd of cheerful people. He was walking towards her now.

She looked up just as he halted, half a foot away from her.

For a moment, they gazed at each other.

And then, just like last time, she broke the silence first.

"I told you I knew you'd come back."

"Thank you," he merely answered, stepping forward even more and capturing her lips in a kiss neither of them would forget.


End file.
